wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class ideas
'Class Ideas' These are general ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. ''Note: Classes need to have some basis in lore with citations. Also note that it is highly unlikely that hero classes will be similar to existing classes (for example Arch druid is a druid, Archmage is a mage, Blademaster is an arms warrior, and the only currently existing hero class, the Death Knight, is not similar to any class) and will probably be available to all races. Class ideas with no basis in Warcraft lore will be removed.'' Please do not put signatures after you class ideas. If you do, they will be removed. Class ideas on external sites that are dead links will be removed. ;Linking a class idea from a subpage * See Other user class ideas section below. Naturalist Naturalists could be a crossover between a druid and a restoration shaman, but different in some ways. ;Specializations *Restoration - Healer *:Focuses on healing allies and putting absorption shields on them, helping other players absorb damage. *Spirit Master - Damage *:Spirit Masters would have a beast pet (like hunters) but it would be tied to their spec. They would do melee nature damage and could control and give commands to their pet. *Purity - Tank *:Would specialize in tanking by using nature protection spells to reduce damage taken and increase damage dealt. Would have some spec specific abilities like taunts and DR. ;Talents ;Tier 1 *#One With Nature *#:Passive *#:Increases the healing of Restore (level 3 healing spell) by 200%, and causes all allies within 10 yards of the healed target to be healed for 150% of the healing. *#Touch of Cenarius 2 min cooldown Instantly heals the Naturalist for 30% maximum health. *#Emerald Dream *#:Passive *#:Causes 2% of the Naturalist's health to be healed every 1 sec. 10% of your healing and damage will heal you. ;Tier 2 Tier 2 is all about absorbing attacks and preventing damage. *#Escape From Reality *#:Passive *#:You escape from reality, causing an attack that would kill you would bring you to no less than 10% health. Your damage taken is reduced by 85% for 3 sec. This effect has a 1.5 min cooldown. *#Reaching Dreams *#:Passive *#:Your Starbolt (first spell), Restore, and your pets attacks (for Spirit Masters) put an absorption shield on you that absorbs 15% of the damage and healing dealt for 15 sec. If the absorption shield is broken by an attacker, you are instantly healed for 5% of your maximum health. This effect has a 10 second cooldown. *#A New Era *#:3 min cooldown *#:Prevents all damage for 10 sec. ;Tier 3 Tier 3 is about increasing healing power and passive damage reductions. *#Turn of the Tides *#:Passive *#:Your Nature spells do 50% additional damage against targets with 20% or lower health. Additionally, your healing spells have 50% more efficiency against allies below 20% health. Healing an injured ally in this manner reduces their damage taken by 30% for 5 sec. *#Elusiveness of Cenarius *#:2 min cooldown *#:Reduces your damage taken by 50%, increases your healing received by 30%, and absorption effects require 100% additional damage to break. Lasts 10 sec. *#Enhanced Toughness *#:Passive *#:Reduces your damage taken by 10%. *#:Purity *#:Reduces damage taken by an additional 5%, increases damage dealt by 5%, and increases your Parry chance by 10%. ;Tier 4 Tier 4 emphasis on damage. *#Emerald Nightmare *#:Passive *#:Empowers you with the emerald nightmare, increasing your damage by 5%, haste by 10%, and critical strike chance by 5%. *#Mass Cataclysm *#:5 min cooldown *#:Increases your damage dealt by 20%, crit chance by 40%, multistrike by 30%, and parry by 60%. Lasts 15 sec. *#Emerald Blast *#:1.5 sec cast *#:1.5 min cooldown *#:Blast emerald energy in front of you, dealing Nature damage equivalent to 1000% of your spell power to enemies and 1000% spell power of healing to all allies within 10 yards. ;Tier 5 Tier 5 is about enhancing your spec's powers. *#Gift of the Ancients *#:Restoration *#:Increases allies healing received and spirit by 10% for 1 hour. *#:Purity *#:Reduces allies damage taken by 10% and increases their parry chance by 10% for 1 hour. *#:Spirit Master *#:Increases crit and haste by 10% for 1 hour. *#Wild Spirit 25 sec cooldown Summon a frenzied spirit from the Emerald Dream to assist you for 15 sec. The spirit copies your spell usage on allies and enemies, but only does 50% of your healing and damage. *#Fulminata-level 1 *#:Channeled (1.5 sec) *#:Unleashes fulminata across foe and friend, causing 16 damage and healing every 0.3 sec for 1.5 sec. ;Tier 6 Tier 6 is about damage and healing. *#Wrath of Cenarius *#:1.5 sec cast *#:Unleash the wrath of Cenarius to all enemies within 5 yards of your target, dealing 154% spell power as Nature damage. The primary target receives double damage. Replaces Starbolt. *#Call of Nature *#:4.2% mana *#:Call upon the power of nature to heal the ally, restoring 77% spell power as healing every 0.2 sec for 2 sec. Can be used twice on 1 target, and if used a second time on the same target, this does 125% additional healing, heals 50% faster, and lasts 4 sec. *#Divine Harmony *#:1 min cooldown *#:Unleashes a bubble of harmony for 15 sec. Allies who are in the bubble take 20% less damage. Enemies in the bubble do 10% less damage and their movement speed is reduced by 50%. ;Tier 7 (Warlords of Draenor) Tier 7 is about crowd control. *#Furystrike *#:30 second cooldown Melee range *#:Strikes the target with fury, stunning them for 6 sec. *#Nether Blast *#:1 min cooldown *#:Blast the target with a bolt of confusion, causing the enemy and all enemies within 5 yards to be slowed by 50% for 12 sec. *#Immortal Touch *#:15 sec cooldown *#:Touch the mortal target with immortal power, causing them to be rooted in emerald power for 5 sec. ;Glyphs (Ideas) *Glyph of Starbolt *:Major Glyph *:Starbolt can now hit an additional target within 8 yards of your primary target, but the damage against the secondary target is reduced by 20%. ;Notes Just ideas for a new class. Necromancer The Necromancer is a long-ranged caster that focuses on stacking DOTs to sap health and apply de-buffs in the form of AoE abilities. The Necromancer will be able to thrown bottles of poison as an 'Apothocary' that apply a DoT effect, slowing effect, decreased DPS debuff effect and knock-out effect. Summon swarms of undead flies, carrion birds armies of minions and summon DoT blights upon his/her foes as a 'Summoner' and drain the soul of the enemy while slowing the opponent, gaining a life-shard used to cast soul-flaying burst spells and torturing the opponent with knock-out and fearing abilitys too keep the enemy at bay and summon immense debuffs via agonizing bursts and channel effects as a Soul-flayer. ;Talents ;Tier 1 *Corrupted flame bolt (25 yard range 1.5 sec cast time, applies 'searing blight' DoT effect) *Burst of agony (Instant 25 yard range applies a fear effect for 3 seconds causing 255 DPS per second) *Torturing spike (Shoot a white hot spike from the twisting nether at the enemy, instantly dealing 500 damage) ;Tier 2 *Cage of solitude (Traps the target In a cage for 12 seconds, leaving them unable to move) *Crucifiction (Spikes impale the limbs of the target for 4 seconds, dealing Damage over time for an extra 12 seconds) *Horrfiying visage (Gives the target a vision of the future, slowing their movement speed and decreasing agility strength spirit stamina and intellect by 30%) ;Tier 3 *Cauldron of Blight (Fling a cauldron of boiling hot plague at the enemy, decreasing haste by 75% for 5 seconds and corrupting the target for 12 seconds) *Cauldron of bubbling boons (Place a cauldron for all party and raid members too activate, giving them an increase of their primary stat for 5 minutes) *Cauldron of plague (Throw a cauldron of plague onto the ground, raising all dead as ghouls in that area too serve you) ;Tier 4 *Demoralize (Toy with the emotions of the target, leaving him/her incapacitated for 6 seconds in grief) *Mind-flay (Tamper with the targets thoughts, making him/her become enraged and attack the nearest hostile target for 4 seconds) *Brain disintegration (Once a target is below 20% health and under the effects of a de-buff of DoT you destroy the targets mind, feeding off of his/her doubts and gaining 5% health every second for 3 seconds) ;Tier 5 *Summon devourers (Summon six devouring zombies too feast on the targets flesh inficting six small bursts of damage every second) *Summon Abomination (Summon a single abomination, sending him at the enemy target and having him explode, releaseing AoE DoT effects) *Raise dead (Raise a dead player as a minion. Can be used alongside another undead minion) ;Tier 6 *Plague rats (Summon a frontal cone of plagued rats at the target that explode on contact dealing 250 burst damage and corrupting the target for 12 seconds) *Transformation (Turn into a giant bat, increasing flight-speed depending on your riding skill) *Grip of the cursed (Summons hands from the ground too root the target in place for 4 seconds) The necromancer can use a mix of undead mastery, potion mastery and control of the targets soul, mind and body making it incredibly versatile DPS and a brilliant PvP class choice. ;Abilities Not including talents and specialization The undead is the only horde race that can be a Necromancer and the Worgen are the only alliance race that can be necromancers. Since the Worgens were once humans of lordaeron who could probably have practiced scourge magic too combat them, and Undead because they where once scourge themselves. Necromancers where originally scourge wizards channeling the arcane to life-and-death situations, the Summoner and soul-flayer cover that aspect adeptly, whereas the Apothocary is a small modern spin since the undead have a lot ties with potion mastery. In general I think that the Necromancer could happen, not as a Hero-class rather simply a class. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls (a.k.a. Rob Pardo) regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt 'right.' It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell." EnoYls|date=2-Apr-2004}} This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered at level 10 upon choosing the Frost talent tree, gaining Summon Water Elemental, for the Mage class. An Archmage could possibly summon other kinds of elementals. Mages could go to a capital city to train and become an Archmage, meaning enhanced power and more spells and talents... Assassin :No citations. At risk of removal. Assassins are a possible Rogue hero class. They specialise in disposing of their victims quickly and efficiently, and are unique in that they can kill an enemy of their own level in a single blow (only once per 5 minutes, wouldn't want to make it too easy!). They can also use sniper rifles, which allow them to do heavy damage from a great distance. Assassination is a rogue talent tree, this entire class is way to similar to rogues and would be a huge waste of time to make, and balance, only to have a boring copy of a rogue. Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control, if needed. With Blizzard making an April Fool's joke about the Bard class, it's clear that it's at least been put forward at one point. After all, the pandaren were an april fool's joke at first. Note: Ghost Crawler mentioned in an interview that they're flirting with the idea of a buff based 'support' class, which would suit bards perfectly (''http://wow.joystiq.com/2013/07/25/new-world-of-warcraft-class-coming-ghostcrawler-drops-a-hint/) Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be an arms-based warrior hero class (Blademaster for Horde, or Gladiator for Alliance). Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills. They might also have an inventory of spells enabling them to be an effective hybird melee/magic class. The Demon Hunter might be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, Demon Hunter could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versatile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. The Class would be a melee-DPS class, that could also tanking--not with strength and stamina, but with Intellect (for Damage Reduction Spells) and Agility (To increase DPS and dodge). Abilities would focus on dealing damage while evading attacks, while also using spells to weaken and mess up the enemy's abilities. Weapons would be limited to 1-handed weapons, dual-wielding, and fist weapons. Somehow, weapons should look always like those long Fae-Blades, whether through the use of an abilty that changes their form or someother incentive. *Cursed Vision (Passive): The Demon Hunter can track demons and Undead. *Fel Power (Resource): The Demon Hunter uses a new resource called Fel Power. Similar to Runic Power, except you begin with 100% Power and 0 Charges of Demon Strength (Runes). Using certain abilities will grant to Demon Strength charges, eventually turning you into a Demon, with abilities based off your spec. The Energy bar itself will recharge slowly, much like focus, but will also recharge from killing Honourable opponents. *Empowerment: The Demon Hunter Spends 25 Fel Energy to empower some of his abilities. Grants 1 Demonic Charge. *: The Demon Hunter slices twice at his foe, dealing x damage. Depending on Spec, this will Affect an additional target/reduce movement and attack speed/reduce attack and spellpower. This is the basic attack spell you begin with at Level 1. Costs 25 Fel Power. *Immolation: The Demon Hunter bursts into flame, dealing damage to nearby targets for 15 seconds. Costs 45 Power, generates one demonic charge. Would help the Tanking Spec maintain Aggro over a crowd of mobs, if specced that way. Otherwise, this would simply be for AOE DPS. The Demon Hunter could have the following talent trees, 2 for DPS and 1 for tanking. *Fel Warrior(TANK): The Demon Hunter improves his parry and dodge chance, and allows his metamorphosis to increase his health and armor substantially, and the range of Immolation. Other bilities would focus on evasion and damage mitigation, and drawing Aggro. Metamorphosis would appear similar (Not alike, only inspired by) to a Doom Guard. Agility would be primary stat. *Bladedancer(DPS): This DPS spec focuses on dealing melee damage with weapons rather than spells, a more straight forward flurry of blades approach to overwhelm opponents while attempting to evade all attacks. Abilties would include an improved Evasion spell, increased attack power, and a metamorphosis that causes you to enter a shadow demon state, access to stealth, vanish, and other stealthy abilities for a moderate duration. Immolation would deal increased damage and draw less aggro. Demon Form would appear similar to Succubus. Agility would be primary stat. *Demonseer(DPS): Another DPS spec, this focuses on weakening and debuffing your enemy until they are easy to destroy with empowered offensive spells, or simple melee. Abilites would include curses that cause your enemy to miss more often, mind control, Spellbreaking (Inspired by Telarius Voidstrider) and an abilty the reduces enemies resources (Ex: Use on rogue to remove 10 Energy). Immolation would no longer be castable on yourself, but on enemies to deal damage to all hostile enemies in an AOE around the target. Metamorphosis would appear similar to a Dreadlord, and would increase Fel Power Regeneration and blinking abilites, plus AOE fire spells. * * * * Dragonsworn For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. * Druid of the Nightmare This class was added in Dark Factions WoWRPG book for the pen-and-paper RPG. This has some ties to Emerald Dream (which was said to be featured in an expansion). They are basically druids corrupted by the Nightmare during their dreamwalks or people who are intentionally helping the Nightmare. Druid of the Nightmare use dark and mad magic of the Emerald Nightmare to fight their enemies. These druids work against nature, destroying plants and animals. Perhaps Druid of the Nightmare could be redeemed to fight fire with fire, to follow the "redeemed corrupted hero" cliche which Blizzard seems to favor as the Death Knight class shows us; or, quite possibly, Druid of the Nightmare might remain uncorrupted like the uncorrupted warlock. They would have alternative shapeshifting froms. Druids of the Nightmare would probably be a hero class, as the other redeemed villlain class, Death Knights, were also the first hero class, and the original Druids of the Nightmare are typically quite powerful druids. Exemplar The Exemplar is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like ''battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control, etc. It could also possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the aforementioned bard class. * Far Seer :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Keeper of the Grove Keeper of the Grove is a DPS/healer class. It shares a few spells with druids. It is a very unique yet playable class. Contrastingly, Keeper of the Grove could be a shapeshift spell for the druids as mentioned in the RPG. * * Bad link Keeper of the Grove Ideas by Naleous of The Argent Dawn RP EU realm. (formerly Naleous Dunemaul) : Mountain King :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonuses: The transformation into an avatar, and becoming immune to most magic. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could be a warlock hero class, Affliction and Destruction being specialized. The Warlock is a summoner while the Necromancer would raise dead. Just like the Hunter trains pets and the Warlock summons pets, the Necromancer would get a Raised Minion. The Minion would be the Necromancer's main pet and as you find different dead creatures you would be able to raise them as a minion just like a hunter taming their pet, without the trouble. As the Necromancer levels up, he will be able to raise diffrent undead although like the hunter, there will obviously be some things you cannot raise. The Minion will have a papper doll equipment status. * Alchemist :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide. They are masters of Alchemy and are similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. They could fill the role of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs. They could also act as ranged DPS by throwing explosive and poison potions. Ranger/Sentinel/Mountaineer/Scout/Dark ranger The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Marksmanship and Survival specialized hero class for Hunters. Rangers could wear leather or mail armor and have a longer range (through talents too). Possible spells: *Crippling Shot - Incapacitates the target for 5-8*s. *Searing Arrow - Instant fire damage and DoT. *Frozen Arrow - An arrow that freezes a 10 yd area, causes a bit of Frost damage and reduces movement speed of all enemies by 75% for 3s. *Whistling Shot - Makes a noise that scares all enemies in an 8 yd area for 5s. *Aspect of the Chameleon - Puts the hunter in stealth mode, but you can't get closer than 5-10* yds to an enemy. *Aspect of the Dragon - Increases spell power by 100-175* and all resistances by 125-200*. *Nature Wisdom - Buff that increases spell power by 125-250* and spell critical chance by 3-9*%. *Parasitic shot - A spell shot that does a small amount of healing. *Focus Shot - An Arrow that shoots for 100% weapon Damage and cripples the target for 7 secs. *Crystal String - Makes your bow cast spell 40% faster for 10 seconds. *Double shot - Fires 2 shots instantly causing 85% Weapon damage *Death Stare - Fears your enemy for 5 seconds All numbers with an * are talent-improved. It could have 3 talents branches: *Darkness: Increases stats for spell damage shots (i.e. Searing Arrow), some spell-improving Aspects (i.e. Aspect of the Owl) and increases spell and Intellect stats. *Archery(Similar to Marksmanship): Increases ranged physical damage shots or spells (i.e. Physical crowd control spells and Crippling Shot). Increases ranged attack power, ranged critical strike chance, and agility. *Nature: A spec that focuses mainly on spells. The Ranger could be a Blood Elf Hunter hero class, while Sentinel could be a Night Elf hunter hero class. Mountaineer could be used for Dwarves and Scout for Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. As an alternative to make the ranger a potential basic class The ranger could also be some sort of hybrid between rogue and hunter. Without a pet, but with the ability to stealth and relying exlusively on spells and mobility to keep the enemy out of range instead of its familiar. It could have spells inspired from either the rogue or hunter abilites, and even the warrior and druid. Some possible abilities would be: Slowing shots, backstabing/ambushing shots, poisons and blinking/shadowsteping abilities (for example: an ability that teleports the player around the target, to his left or right.) Their three talent trees could be "Camouflage" (emphasis on stealth), "Archery" (emphasis on damage) and "Ambushing" (emphasis on mobility and stunning). Runemaster The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter that originated in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. *Runemaster ideas from the WoW US forums: **''Bad link'' Class: The Runemaster (With Talents) by Norimar. **''Bad link'' New Class: Runemaster - Monks of Lore by Clayskeleton. * Shadow Hunter A Shadow Hunter was a horde hero class in Warcraft III. For World of Warcraft it could have Rogue-like combat attacks with Shaman healing and Warlock curses. Spells could include: *Voodoo Backfire — When cast the target's next spell has a 50% chance of backfiring. *Voodoo Mirror — All damage from the next attack done to the caster is given to the target. *Hex — Turns the target into a Frog for 10 seconds. *Healing Wave — Heals the target and jumps to other friendly units. Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Would be a strong support (CC/Debuff/Utility) class. * * *From the WoW forums. **''Bad link'' New Hero Class - The Spell Breaker by Clayskeleton. Spirit Walker :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Spirit Walker Tauren unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for Tauren. Techno mage More than just tinkering mages, the Techno mage can heal, control robots, place spells upon explosives, and do many other things. When you combine technology and magic, nothing is out of reach. * Techslayer :No citations. At risk of removal. Techslayers are often misunderstood. They do not hate science, only science used for evil purposes. Techslayers are adept at the use of technology, but they use their abilities to build, nurture, and protect - and, of course, stamp out destructive tech wherever they find it. One of the Techslayer's primary motivations is to eliminate the chaos created by rampant, uncontrolled science. Techslayers often come from backgrounds that take them close to nature. Druids and shaman, for example, sometimes take up the techslayer's path. Counterpart of Steam Warrior. Templar :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. Argent Dawn Templar is a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Time Warden A heroic class that starts at level 82 (three levels in the starting zone brings it up to Pandaria). In the aftermath of Warlords of Draenor, the Bronze Dragons have decided they need more watchers over the time-stream, and take you out of your time period and put into this one, where the most time disruptions happen. The starting zone would be a cut off section of the Caverns of Time, where the leveling quests will be your training as a newly recruited Time Warden. They would be a healing class, reversing time on the wounds of their allies. Specs would be the following: * Reversal: Healing spec. Reverse time on the wounds of allies. * Distortion: DPS spec based on AOEs. Distort time and space around your targets. * Paradox: Single target crit DPS spec. Utilize flaws in time and space on an enemy. Titanborn The original races of Azeroth returned to their pre-Curse of Flesh forms and empowered with Titan abilities. Utilizes Mass as a secondary resource to heal allies and build clones. Specs: *Replicant - a ranged Tank spec that utilizes a stationary target while the player performs ranged abilities *Runemaster - a summoner DPS ranged spec that uses summoning runes for clones and teleporting *Reorgininator - a Healer spec that reconstructs allies and utilizes the power of the cosmos Titanborn idea for the MMO Champion forums: *Hero-Class-Concept-Titanborn by Futhark. Warden :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Warden was a Night Elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could be a Rogue hero class for Night Elves, and for other races too. Possible bonuses: *Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance. *Improved stealth Witch Doctor :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Witch Doctor troll unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. It was also featured in a video preview for the upcoming Diablo III. The Diablo version has a chain swarm ability and diseases. This version is similar to a Death Knight, but is a caster rather than melee. Suggested specs *VooDoo *Hex *Black Medicine References See also *Removed class ideas - Ideas removed due to lack of lore basis, proper citations, or other reasons *''Classes intentionally left out of RPG'' Other user class ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' *Guru by Ichlosbladefist. * * * * * * * * * Pirate and Bionic-ist By Hardin015 Soulmaster The soulmaster is a melee cloth class that heals itself with souls and can tank. Specializations Keeper-Tank Mitigation by severing enemies' souls and healing yourself with it. Custodian-DPS A melee warlock/mage. Janitor-DPS Summons souls on targets to inflict damage and provide utility. Category:Classes Category:Rumors Category:Speculation Category:World of Warcraft class ideas